bravefandomcom-20200213-history
Ayako Kimizuka
Ayako Kimizuka(君塚 綾子) is a character in the Brave Police J-Decker television series. History Ayako is an investigative reporter, and is friends with Dumpson. She originally met Dumpson when crossing the road, then realized the dump truck is a Brave Police officer. She gets him to take her (unwillingly) to the police station, to get an interview from the Brave Police. At first, she thinks that the program is worthless; however when she sees Dumpson quarreling with the human Yuuta, she changes her mind. Then inside the hive for helping Yuuta, cause Yuuta defeat May Blue and give the combine command, and finally catch the criminal for good. After this, Ayako become Dumpson's friend. Later her book finally published, Victim O'Rand is one of her customer. Personality Ayako is a bold girl with a strong heart. She hijacked Dumpson upon first meeting him and forced him to drive her to the Brave Police HQ without asking. Ayako doesn't fear danger, such as when space elevator accident happened, she refused the evacuate in advance of the expected tsunami. She is also not afraid to go to great lengths or be in danger to ensure that she gets the truth for a story. She was captured multiple times through the series when chasing a lead for a story. When Brave Police ask her for advice, she always gives an objective opinion. Ability Trend Immune: When all the other humans have totally gone crazy from Trend Gas, only Ayako is not affected. Extreme Stamina: Despite not eating and sleeping for 3 days, she still looks like nothing is wrong. Master Inference: She can inference criminal's goal with short time. Great Knowledge: Her knowledge helped the Brave Police defeat Inti. Brave Saga Ayako appears in Brave Saga 2 Episode 4. She sneaks inside Doza's castle, and after realizing that is enemy's hideout, she sends the message to Manami's Ark. This helps the Braves find out where Doza's Castle is. Later, Ayako wakes up Dumpson, then evacuates in the tunnel made by Drill Boy. After Doza's Cher is defeated, Ayako ,Yuuta, Dumpson and Junpei have a chat. With Dumpson joins the team, Ayako not only serves as Dumpson's critical hit rally, she later appears in a sub mission. ayakobravesaga3.png|Ayako successful sneaks inside Doza's castle. ayakobravesaga4.png|Ayako wakes Dumpson up. ayakobravesaga5.png|Ayako chats with others. Bravesaga2dumpson.png|Because Dumpson's waiting time is long, Ayako's rally is hard to see. Bs2ayako.png|Ayako talks to Magna and Flash Gallery Brave_war_Ayako.png|Ayako's portraits on Brave Wars Ayako0701.png|Ayako at Episode 7, her face very like her own head design. Snapshot20190407024548.png|Ayako at Episode 8, in her home. Ayako0891.png|Ayako at Episode 8, she finish the draft of her book. Snapshot20190407033633.png|Ayako at Episode 8, near her home. Ayakowithseia08.png|Ayako at Episode 8, with Seia. Snapshot20190407035819.png|Ayako at Episode 8, she is watching the result of the crisis. Ayako089.jpg|Ayako at Episode 8, she is Dumpson want to protect. Ayako08911.png|Ayako at Episode 8, after the crisis is over. Ayako1703.png|Ayako at Episode 17 Ayako17033.png|Ayako at Episode 17, this scene is used for brave saga trading card. Ayako17share.png|Ayako at Episode 17, she share the information to Brave Police. Ayako17100.png|Ayako at Episode 17 Ayakowithyuuta17.png|Ayako at Episode 17, they are good team. Ayako17home.png|Ayako at Episode 17, home wear. Ayako22.png|Ayako at Episode 22, Hot wear with wrong artist, how cruel on her. File:Ayakoc2.png|Ayako at Episode 22, her exposed belly is the most vulnerable point. File:Ayakoc1.png|Ayako at Episode 22, knowing criminal will use her for threat Yuuta, she feel regret. Ayako2504.png|Ayako at Episode 25, with two useless being. Snapshot20190412105144.png|Ayako at Episode 33 Ayako35.png|Ayako at Episode 35 Ayako3807.png|Ayako at Episode 38 Ayako3822.png|Ayako at Episode 38 Ayako3823.png|Ayako at Episode 38 Ayako38888.png|Ayako at Episode 38 Ayako4007.png|Ayako at Episode 40, that is how Dumpson think about Ayako, no wonder Ayako don't love him at the end (CD Drama). Ayako4011.png|Ayako at Episode 40, home wear with different color...... from Deckard or Dumpson's mind. Ayako4014.png|Ayako at Episode 40, the door (and her home) is totally different than episode 33. Ayako4015.png|Ayako at Episode 40 Ayako4512.png|Ayako at Episode 45 Ayako4516.png|Ayako at Episode 46, she had already find out Fahrzeug's planning. Ayako4602.png|Ayako at Episode 46, she had inference Fahrzeug Family's motive. Ayako4813.png|Ayako at Episode 48, unlike other trust Kapia's word, Ayako just worry Yuuta only. Category:Brave Police J-Decker Characters Category:Bomberman